A Fractured Soul
by Lil'ViolaXD
Summary: Yui was at a breaking point. The realization hit her hard. Nobody cares about her. At least, not in the Afterlife Battlefront. But who does she know outside of the Afterlife Battlefront? Unless you count the Vice President, who she met when she first came to the Afterlife world, she knows no one. Flames are welcome peoples. Sorry for the short first chapter...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first attempt of an Angel Beats! fanfic… Plz let me know if you like it or not, I'm not really good at writing and all….. Flames are welcome with open arms.**_

_**EDIT: After thinking about it, I decided to add some new stuff…..**_

Yui lay there on the floor, the cold rain pounding on her motionless body. They had left her in the rain mercilessly. _He _didn't even look back at her. She was merely an extra of the Afterlife Battlefront, an extra that no one cares about. A waste of space…..

No one bothered to help her. They were all exhausted from the fight, but most of the SSS had minor injuries, unlike her. She had blades spearing her sides and a bunch of bullets in her stomach, arms, and legs. It was painful, but the hurt of realization that no one cared stung more. Her pink hair and eyes lost their bright color as she realized that no one cares about her and whether or not she disappears…..

Otonashi tried to help her, but she knew he only did it out of guilt. She assured him that she will be fine, but she wasn't so sure herself. She wished that she didn't bother to come at all. After all, no one cares if she is hurt or not. If she could laugh right now, she would've done so.

How ironic. The Afterlife was supposed to give her a chance to have a happy childhood, but this only made it worse…

'No one cares about me. I'm just a waste of space. I want to disappear right now,' were her thoughts before a figure walked towards her. She couldn't recognize who, though. The figure kneeled down next to her motionless body.

"It hurts for the one you loved to have held the gun that was pointed towards your heart, huh," the figure said. The figure gently picked her body up. That was the last thing she remembered before she fell into unconsciousness. _**Erm… So, what do you think? I think you should have an idea of who she was thinking of. If you don't, then oh well. Sorry for the short chapter (Um… Understatement of the year? It's hella short!)…. Plz tell me what you think…. First attempt of an Angel Beats! fanfic ya see -_- And why the heck are there no other fanfics with this pairing (you have no idea who I'm pairing with Yui at all -_-)? The intended pairing of Yui and Hinata are too popular in the fanfic world! n And I do not know why the fight started….. And it ISN'T (hint-hint) the fight with Naoi either.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chappie reveals how she met Naoi, probably. PLZ tell me what you think of my story. I really want to know… (wow, desperate much? Me: Shut your mouth!)**_

_**BloodPokemon101- Ah man, I was caught guilty. Yeah, I got the idea from Yui's Love. XD**_

**Ame ha tsuyoku uchitsukeru karada no shin made hieru**

**(The rain's beating down so strongly that my heart grows cold)**

**~The Anti-Angel Headquarters~**

Otonashi looked at Hinata uneasily.

"Are you sure that we should've left Yui there in the rain?"

The SSS members looked around the room at Otonashi's question and realized that Yui wasn't with them.

"Hey…Where's Yui?" Ooyama asked.

"Just outside in the rain, probably freezing to death, or something like that," Hinata shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"That's horrible!" Ooyama cried, shocked that Hinata just said that like he didn't care, which he didn't.

"Hey, Yui's a member of the SSS too, Hinata, let's go get her," Yuri stated, though she was only saying that because she didn't want to look like a bad leader. _**(No one cares.. that's kinda sad -_-)**_

Some of the SSS members went out to the place the battle took place. Otonashi looked at the place he last saw Yui's motionless body.

"She's…..She's not….here," he managed to get out before looking at the huge pool of blood that was Yui's. He suddenly felt really guilty for not helping her to the hospital. _**(it is called that, right? If not, sorry -_-)**_

"Where would she have gone? I thought she was injured and couldn't move," Yuri said.

"She _was_. Now can we go now?" Hinata said, clearly irritated. _**(I'm sorry Hinata! I turned you into a cold and heartless person in this story… T.T)**_

**~Erm…Wherever Yui is? **_**(sorry, idk where she is… -_-)**_

Yui groaned as she came back into consciousness. The pain still hasn't gone.

"Oh! You're awake?" a person that she recognized as the school Vice President said.

"Yeah. Where am I?" Yui said monotonously.

"The Student Council Room," the Vice President said. _**(just made that up)**_

"Oh. Why am I here?" Yui asked.

"Tachibana-san pointed out your body in the rain when we were discussing about the student council meetings. I felt bad so we brought you here," the vice said.

"Okay. I'm better now. Thank you. I'm leaving," Yui said in a monotone voice.

"Oh! And Yui-san?" the vice said. _**(sorry! I don't know her last name or if she even has one!)**_

"Yeah?" Yui asked, turning around.

"I- never mind," the vice said, clearly changing his mind. Instead of saying anything, he gave her a warm smile. _**(can he really do that? I never seen him smile…)**_

"Okay then," she said, exiting the room.

'I've met him before, have I?' Yui asked in her thoughts.

**~Flashback~**

Yui opened her eyes.

"Huh? Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be in bed?"

She moved her hand to block the sun from her eyes, and was surprised to see she actually can move it. She stood up and looked around.

'Where in the world am I?!'

_**I am soo sorry people! I am having writers block right now so I can't think of any ideas to type! T^T I will have to put all my stories on hold… Gomennasai! (I don't think they even bother to read this…. Me: Shaddup!) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hii! New chappie's up! X3 Arigatou for reading this story! ^u^**_

_**BloodPokemon101- Sorry….. I got writer's block…I couldn't write more -_-….. You just gave me an idea, thx! **_

_**Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth- Sorry…. I'll try not to add too many comments -_- **_

Yui walked around the school, after she found some accessories and put them on. She was getting a bit creeped out that she can suddenly walk and move at all. She went in the school building (she had figured it was a school a while ago) and wandered around a bit.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a voice said behind her. She turned around at the abrupt sound. Standing there was a green-haired boy who had on a black uniform and hat.

"I'm not really sure either, where is this place?" Yui asked the boy, who looked about 18.

"The Afterlife," the boy answered plainly.

"Eh?! So does that mean I'm dead?" Yui asked.

"Well, you're here, aren't you? That means you're dead," the boy said bluntly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Before I go and believe you, who are you?" Yui asked.

"I'm the Vice President, Naoi Ayato," Naoi said.

"Can I call you Ayato?" Yui asked, still unsure about this dead stuff.

"Whatever."

"Can you tell me more about the Afterlife?" Yui asked.

"Fine."

So he told her about how you can't die in the Afterlife, but you can feel the pain when you're injured, but it will heal after a while. He told her about the Afterlife Battlefront, which is an organization full of dumbasses, his words, not hers. He told her all he knew about the Afterlife.

"Wow. Thanks Ayato! See ya later!" Yui said cheerfully, she was going to use her time here in the Afterlife wisely. Those were the last words she said to Ayato, until now of course.

**~End of Flashback~**

'Ooooh, so that's how I met him. I thought I met him somewhere,' Yui thought. She walked to the band room. She just thought of a song! She was going to just stay in the SSS, even though no one cares. She sat down in a chair, and then started writing.

**~After a While….~**

"Done!" was heard from the pink-haired sixteen-year-old.

'Now to think of a name….' Yui thought.

'Got it!' Yui said in her head.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of anything else…. This is waaaay too short for my liking, but it will do for now. Can anyone guess what song Yui thought of? Again, sorry for the short chapter! This is soo not my best work n... I HATE YOU LAZINESS AND WRITERS' BLOCK! But then again, I'm still a horrible writer either way...  
**_


End file.
